zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bubble
What about Minish Cap? It looks like there are both fiery skull types -and- electric-ball types.. Please add a topic. --Link of Time1 (talk) 23:50, September 23, 2015 (UTC) do we hate navi that much? i notice that nearly if not all the monster quotes are by tatl and not navi. why is that so? Oni Dark Link 21:10, 7 April 2009 (UTC) while tatl just focus on insulting you for not knowing ocerina of time monsters. Oni Dark Link 10:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Page Quality Bubble, Whisp and Anti-Fairy Odd Name Why on earth are they called 'Bubbles'Leekduck (vote for me, and you will get a hot dog) (talk) 22:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ice Bubble It says this kind of Bubble appears in Spirit Tracks, but the Ice Bubble page only says TP and Phantom Hourglass. I can never remember which bubbles are which and where they are, so I'm not sure. Are Ice Bubble in ST? If so, a Spirit Tracks section must be added to the Ice Bubble page. J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 03:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok go ahead J-man Zelda Fan (talk) 03:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) generic, non-elemental Bubbles Facepalm --AuronKaizer ' 19:15, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :Frankly AK I'm getting quite sick of you doing that. If you believe my question is redundant then state why rather then making a comment that isn't beneficial in the slightest. How do you expect me to learn what I do wrong when you dont give any reasons for wrongdoing. If you want to criticize my approach to things go ahead I dont mind just dont say facepalm or pacefalm without and follow up. I find it offensive and downright insulting. As for the matter at hand I assume you believe adding info about white bubbles is bad because they have a separate name. Well this page seems to be about generic, non-elemental Bubbles that dont have any added effects to them which is a category that white bubbles fit into exactly. The fact that they are called something different has been overlooked on other articles such as the dinolfos, dinafols, dynalfos thing. On this note I dont see why this page does have no mention of the different variatys of Bubbles considering we mention ice and fire keese on the keese page amoung other enemies. The way it is now also causes people to add in an ocarina of time or wind waker section which has happened twice. Oni Link 22:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) NO IT NEEDS TO BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND. --Link of Time1 (talk) 23:48, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Colored Bubbles It's kind of confusing that there is no section for games like OoT and MM. It kind of makes it seem like there are no bubbles at all in those games. Though technically those are whatever color bubbles, they still fall under the blanket term "bubble". I think it might be worth it to give every type of bubble in every game a very brief mention here so as to avoid confusion. People will type in simply "bubble" when searching for things, and it'd be helpful if they came to a page that actually clarified what bubbles appeared where.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:43, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree completely. I even mentioned that point in my last comment of the above section Oni Link 12:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) A link to the past Why isn't there info on bubbles in A Link to the past on SNES? i've seen them, First appearing in the eastern palace when the player attempts to open the chest with the bow in it, they look like stalfos at first, but they're bodies break apart after a few moments and only their spinning skulls continue attacking. The eastern palace's article even states that there are indeed bubbles ("All the enemies inside the Eastern Palace are new except for the Bubble"). Does this info need to be added or is this another enemy entirely? Kthx Majoras revenge!!! (talk) 15:22, February 20, 2014 (UTC) its different its called a Anti-Fairy --Link of Time1 (talk) 23:55, September 23, 2015 (UTC) also have SOME FREE INFORMATION:Anti-Fairy Anti-Fairy (A Link to the Past) An Anti-Fairy from A Link to the Past First appearance A Link to the Past (1992) Appearances A Link to the Past Link's Awakening Oracle of Ages Oracle of Seasons Four Swords Four Swords Adventures The Minish Cap A Link Between Worlds Effective weapon(s) Boomerang Magic Powder Gust Jar Bow Tornado Rod "Appears in dungeons. They float in midair. They won't hurt you, but if you touch them, you won't be able to use your sword for a while." — Figurine Anti-Fairies, also known as Whisps and Wisps (ウィスプ Uisupu?), are recurring enemies in the Legend of Zelda series. Depicted as floating skulls, Anti-Fairies are the polar opposites of Fairies in terms of healing properties; Anti-Fairies sap a victim's health while Fairies heal them. Anti-Fairies are not affected by most items, but will leave a Fairy behind in certain games when defeated in a specific manner. Contentshide Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages & Oracle of Seasons The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Etymology See also Appearances Edit The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Edit Anti-Fairies appear as skulls protected by a rotating magical field. They move at a constant speed in a predictable direction. Most move diagonally, bouncing off walls when they hit them, while a few follow along walls. If Link is hit by an Anti-Fairy, he suffers a loss of both health and magic power. If sprinkled with Magic Powder, Anti-Fairies turn into fairies. --Link of Time1 (talk) 00:03, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Breath of the Wild In the Elephant Beast, some of the masses of dark energy produce a floating, flaming bokoblin, lizalfos, or moblin skull until you shoot the corresponding eye. Are these Bubbles?